


Come Back to Me

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sometimes... people need to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 24
> 
> Making up afterwards

It had been a week since the argument between Maria and Steve and things were tense between the two. Sam had noticed so had Bruce, Clint and even Tony. Most people at Stark Industries had found out and were making rumors about it. 

"I heard it was about how his dick is too big."

"No I heard it was that it wasn't big enough."

"It's actually because she doesn't want to get married to him."

"I bet it's because Steve realized how mean Maria is and decided to ditch her."

Maria pushed the rumors to the back of her mind, ignoring all her colleagues and taking her anger out at the punching bag each night at the gym.

"Are you going to make up with him, or am I going to have to shove you too into a cupboard and lock you both in their until you talk to each other?" Natasha asked, coming to a stop next to Maria who was sat behind her desk at Stark Industries.

"I will talk to him tonight," Maria said.

"You don't see how torn up Rogers is," Natasha said. "He's either been beating the crap out of punching bags which Tony had to buy more of. Or he's not talking to anyone about it and pushing himself into work." Natasha explained to Maria, who turned to look at her best friend, who was stood strong and tall with her arms crossed.

"It's good he's pushing himself into his work, not getting distracted," Maria said, taking a sip of her coffee, eyes scanning her computer screen.

"Yeah, but Cap's body can only take so much. Tony's betting that Steve is going to crack at an moment now. Only yesterday did Steve snap at everyone while at dinner," Natasha informed Maria, who continued to ignore her and type away.

"Natasha, will you please just drop it," Maria said. She had been so into going back to the tower after she got over her hangover. However, when it came to actually facing Steve... She couldn't do it. She wanted to make up with him but she had realized that Steve hadn't come to talk to her either. She had questioned herself if Steve had wanted this? Did he not want to get married? Had he finally realized how much of a bitch she was and was pleased an argument had occurred? Maria knew that all of that was bullshit. Steve would never want that...But she still questioned why he wasn't making the first move. 

Probable because it's you that should be apologizing, Maria told herself.

"I will not," Natasha said, answering Maria. The red head knew she had just hit a nerve. Maria suddenly stopped and spun around to face Natasha, who didn't even flinch.

"This is non of your business Romanoff, so I suggest you shut up or I'll make you," Maria said, her voice low. Natasha didn't say anything, her expression blank.

"I know you're stressed Maria. As your best friend I can see that," Natasha began and Maria didn't say anything. "I hope you go to him soon," Natasha said and then walked out of her office in SI. Maria let out a long breath and then collapsed back onto her chair. She knew Natasha was trying to help but today Maria couldn't deal with it. Tony had been angry at her, Clint had just been plain annoying even though he said he was trying to help. She sighed when there was a knock at her door, her assistant, Tessa, came in and walked over to her, placing something down on her desk. Maria waited for her assistant to walk out before looking over at the dozen red roses. She lent forward and picked up the little card attached to the roses in purple tissue paper.

Dear Maria,

I'm sorry

x

Maria placed the little card down on her desk and then looked at the bunch of roses. She ran her fingers over the tissue paper and sighed, a smile crawling onto her lips.

"Your such a dick," Maria mumbled.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Four hours later when Maria got off of work, she returned to her apartment with the bunch of roses in purple tissue paper in her right hand. When she climbed out of the cab she found Steve sat on her apartment building steps. Maria closed her eyes for a brief second before walking towards the building. Steve looked up from picking at his skin around his thumb, towards Maria. He didn't stand or anything as she came to a stop a couple of meters in front of him.

"Hi," Steve said.

"Hi," Maria replied. "...I got your flowers," Maria said, lifting the roses up slightly and Steve smiled lightly.

"I came to talk to you," Steve said, taking a deep breath. "I want to make up." Steve told her and Maria was about to say something when he stopped her. "Look, just let me talk... please," He begged.

"Go on," Maria said to him, gesturing to him to continue.

"I've been miserable for the past week without you Maria. I know it was out of line to say that to you.. and I'm sorry," Steve said to her, standing up. "I think we should tell each other everything and I promise to be more truthful to you... It killed me when you gave me the ring back and I just hope you still love me and not hate me that much so we can get back together," Steve said and Maria smiled. She walked forward and sat down on the steps to her apartment building, resting the roses down next to her on the step. Steve then sat down on the other side of her.

"I do love you Steve and I've not stopped loving you since," Maria said. "And I don't hate you, well not that much," Maria said and Steve chuckled. The conversation dropped, the two just sitting there in silence. Maria looked out into the street in front of them, cars driving past every so often.

"I once started a fight with this girl in ninth grade," Maria began, breaking the comfortable silence. "It was because she disrespected those who were in the army. It ended up with me having a black eye, with her ending up with broken nose and a concussion... I got two weeks suspension from school," Maria told Steve, who laughed a little.

"You broke her nose?" Steve asked and Maria nodded.

"I also gave her a concussion," Maria added and Steve smiled. After a couple of seconds Steve spoke.

"I was the guy that started fights but was never able to finish them. I would either pass out from them punching me in the face or Bucky would save my ass." Steve told Maria. "I swear, Bucky would look down every alley he passed in case I was getting my ass handed to me." Steve said as Maria's smile on her face grew bigger. "I would never back down though which in some case is good-"

"And in some cases is bad," Maria said and Steve nodded.

"Yeah... Having Bucky carry me home while I was unconscious supporting a bloody nose and bust lip was not a good sight for my mother to see," Steve said.

"I take it your mother got angry with you then," Maria said.

"She would be when I came home and Bucky explained to her what happened... But then she would sigh, shake her head and with a smile she would look after me... She was a great women," Steve said and Maria smiled sadly.

"I didn't really have a good childhood. My mother died giving birth to me," Maria said. Steve turned his head to look at her. 

"My father was abusive towards me. My brother would always try and stop my dad but he wasn't strong enough," Maria said. "My step mum never really did anything about it." Maria said, Steve's hand gently reaching over to take hers.

"I don't talk to my other brother anymore," Maria told Steve. He knew about it, she had told him about it all before. How her brother had moved to Australia and her work had stopped her from communicating with him.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, stroking his thumb across Maria's hand. Maria shrugged.

"It was five years ago we stopped talking Steve, not five days ago," Maria told him and Steve shook his head.

"Doesn't mean you don't miss him," Steve said and Maria titled her head to look away from the concrete road up to Steve.

"I missed you," Maria stated and Steve smiled gently at her.

"I missed you too," He said. He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, curling into him. "I love you," Steve said.

"I love you too," Maria said. He leaned in and kissed Maria on the forehead before pulling her back into the warm hug.

"I forgive you by the way," Maria said, letting a smirk show on her face even though Steve couldn't see her face.

"Good," Steve said and rested his head in the crook of Maria's neck.

"And I'm sorry," Maria told him.

"Apology excepted," Steve told her. They stayed like that for god knows how long. Just holding each other.

"I also got suspended from school in eleventh grade for 'accidentally' hitting a boy who said I was too petite," Maria said and she felt the rumble of Steve's chest as he laughed.

"Your a fierce women Maria," Steve replied and Maria smiled, turning her head and pulling away just enough to then pull Steve into a passionate kiss.

"This past week have been awful without you," Steve began, taking hold of Maria's hand. She took one of the roses and handed it to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Steve smiled at her before standing up. He placed the rose on the steps before pulling out the engagement ring within his pocket. He got down on one knee as Maria just smiled at him.

"Maria Hill," Steve began. "I'm not going to give a big speech about my love for you since I've already done that," Steve said and Maria laughed slightly. "So, Maria Hill... Will you marry me?" Steve asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," Maria said with a huge smile, which Steve returned with. He placed the ring on her finger before kissing her on the lips. Maria pulled away and then stood up, picking up the rest of the roses.  
"Want to go out tonight?" Maria asked him as he got up. She pressed in the code for her apartment building.

"I would love to," Steve said, Maria turned to look at him. He picked up the one rose Maria had given him before walking up the steps. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his warm lips before opening the apartment building door.

"Where do you want to go?" Maria asked as Steve followed her into the building.

"There's that nice Italian in Brooklyn that we both love," Steve said.

"I'd like that."


End file.
